


Flavour of the Month

by misumaru



Series: Copyright Infringement [2]
Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Condoms, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Rom had thought the saga of the unlicensed sex toys was over. He was wrong.





	Flavour of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> I've inadvertently created a series here - a sequel to Copyright Infringement, but you don't need to have read that to read this. Big hugs as always to my long-suffering beta LdyBastet! :D

Rom had thought the whole saga of the unlicensed sex toys was behind him. They’d been taken off the market immediately once Trichronika’s lawyers had got involved, and barring a few… personal uses, he’d never seen them again. Nobody would be stupid enough to try and do the same thing again, right?

Except that people _were_ stupid. Especially when money was involved.

It was the crowd of girls that had first drawn his attention. Just what he needed when he was tired from work and wanted to get home. At first, he thought they were gathered for some kind of band event - that was what it normally was - but as he looked up while veering around them, he gradually realised that their attention was drawn to a particular poster. Kind of a seedy looking shop too… He stopped and hung back behind the crowd to try and get a better view and immediately regretted it.

The poster, in all of its technicolour glory, announced the hot new release of band-themed condoms. _Flavoured_ band-themed condoms. The poster helpfully included the relevant fruity flavours awkwardly photoshopped next to each band member’s head. There was a banana next to his. Rom self-consciously pushed his glasses further up his nose and smoothed his hair down to try and reduce his resemblance to the growling version of himself staring back from the poster.

_New! Limited Edition! Taste your favourite member!_

Rom’s lip curled. Limited edition because they knew how quickly they’d have to vanish? Maple would have to hear about this. That was, unless he’d seen how well the dildos had sold and decided he needed in on that and licensed them himself. Rom wouldn’t put that past him… He’d also need evidence.

Clutching his briefcase to his chest and hunching over as much as possible, Rom pushed his way through the crowd and walked into the store…

***

The bell over the door of the bar jingled as Rom walked in. 

“Is Maple in, Angelica?”

Angelica looked up from the glass she was cleaning. “He went out. I think he’ll be back soon. Is something wrong?”

Rom’s mind flashed back to the sheer glee Angelica had shown while waving the “Rom” dildo in his face. He didn’t think he could take kind of teasing that a second time. “It can wait. Give me a beer.”

The bar currently only had one other occupant. Rom slid onto the stool next to Crow and winked at him. It seemed like Crow was always hanging out at the bar these days – didn’t he have a home to go to? It also meant that there was a high chance Crow would be coming home with him again… Fine with him, Rom thought as he took a sip of his beer, but he’d need to make sure he stashed the illicit contents of his briefcase somewhere safe before Crow could…

“Rom?” Angelica’s voice snapped Rom out of his thoughts. “Is this yours?”

There was a square yellow packet with a distinctive round shape in the centre held between her fingers. Whatever excuses of explanations Rom might have been able to come up with died in the face of her grin.

How the hell had that happened? He checked his briefcase quickly, only to see that it wasn’t quite shut, leaving just enough room for something to slip out. Had he been trailing condoms behind him all the way here?

Crow, however, couldn’t quite see what all the fuss was about. “It’s a condom. So what?”

The packet went sailing through the air as Angelica tossed it over to Crow. “Why don’t you look a little closer…”

“Ryuukenden… Mango… Seriously? Why the hell do you have this?”

Guessing there wasn’t much point in trying to cover it up anymore, Rom put his briefcase on the bar and opened it to reveal its brightly coloured cargo. It was almost worth it to see the way Angelica and Crow’s eyes widened. “I bought everything they had.”

Angelica shook her head. “I guess this is why you wanted to talk to Maple.”

Her hand started hovering a little too close for Rom’s liking, so he quickly pulled the bag back out of her reach. “Yeah. No idea if it’s the same guys or not though. You’d have thought the lawyers would’ve scared them off.”

Crow made a face. “It’d better not be them. They’d make mine extra small or something!”

“You don’t need to worry about that. They’re all the same size.”

If luck were on Rom’s side, the conversation would have ended there. But no, Crow just had to puff out his chest and ask the one thing Rom was hoping he wouldn’t… “About time they got something right! So? What flavour am I, huh? Strawberry? Red’s normally strawberry, right? Or what about strawberry milk, that’d be way more me!”

Rom took a deep breath. This was exactly why he’d been hoping to talk to Maple first and keep the whole thing quiet. There was no way Crow was going to take this well… “You saw Yaiba. I’m banana, Aion’s grape, and you’re… cherry.”

The colour drained from Crow’s face. “Cherry.”

“Yeah.” What else could he say? It could be seen as a perfectly innocent flavour. Who didn’t like cherry? Or…

“You mean they think I’m… I’m a…”

Angelica patted Crow’s hand. “I’m sure they didn’t mean it like that.”

The reassurance came a little too late for Crow though – the blank-eyed stare suggested that her words had fallen on deaf ears. One of these days, Rom was going to have to track down that company and give them a piece of his mind, if only for poor Crow’s self-esteem…

In the meantime, though, there was one thing he could do. Rom pulled a couple of each type of condom from his bag and tossed them towards Angelica. “Here, you can show these to Maple.”

“You’re not hanging around? Where are you going?”

Rom resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her as he pulled the unresisting Crow from his seat and guided him out of the bar. “Where d’you think?”

The knowing grin Angelica gave as she waved them off gave Rom a terrible sense of deja-vu.

***

The thin layer of rubber did little to dampen the heat of Crow’s mouth as it enveloped Rom’s cock. The shocking red of the condom had been a little strange at first when Rom had rolled it on, but he’d quickly got used to it and Crow didn’t seem to mind, which was more important. He was certainly sucking enthusiastically enough. Rom’s hand found its way down to Crow’s head, rubbing along velvety soft ears before tangling in his hair and giving it a quick tug.

“How does it taste?”

Crow tried to mumble an answer but his mouth was still occupied. He pulled his head back slowly, saliva glistening wetly along the length of Rom’s cock as it slipped from his mouth. “Kinda weird. It’s not cherry. More…”

Crow trailed off and took Rom’s cock into his mouth again, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. As he sucked, his tongue rolled around as much of Rom’s cock as he could manage, tasting every part of it. Rom growled low in his throat, small pulses of pleasure running through him with each flick of Crow’s tongue and forcing him to clench his fists to stop himself from just grabbing and guiding Crow’s head. How long Crow sucked for, Rom couldn’t say, his eyes were closed as he entirely focused on the sensations of gentle suction and a hot tongue gliding against him, to the point where he had to bite back a moan of disappointment when he felt Crow move away.

“It’s fruity. Cherry would taste more like medicine, right? This is just fruity.”

Crow leaned forward again, placing a series of fluttering kisses along the length of Rom’s cock before taking just the tip back into his mouth and giving it a hard suck. An undignified moan escaped Rom’s throat. 

“It’s ok. This is way tastier though.”

As he spoke, Crow eased the condom from Rom’s cock and slid it into his mouth once again. The condom hadn’t done too much to dull the feel of Crow’s mouth against his, but Rom couldn’t help but growl again at the sensation of Crow’s tongue directly against his cock. Rom gave in and grabbed Crow’s head this time, forcing Crow to take as much of his cock down his throat as he could manage while continuing to suck and moan with every sign of enjoyment. All too soon, Rom came, spilling into Crow’s mouth and forcing him to pull back and swallow, even as Crow’s hands found their way to his own cock and started stroking. Rom took pity and helped him, hands guiding Crow’s movements until he let out a strangled moan and slumped forward into Rom’s arms. 

Rom patted Crow’s hair as he nuzzled against his chest. “Feel a little better?”

“Yeah. After that, I think I can live with cherry.” 

“Good.” Rom got up, intending to find a towel or something to clean them both off, only to be stopped by Crow’s tail wrapping around his ankle. 

“Where d’you think you’re going?”

“To clean up. Something wrong?”

Crow shook his head. “No way, we’re not done yet. We’ve still got three more flavours to try!”

As Crow started rummaging through the stash of condoms and pulled out one with Rom’s face on it, Rom shook his head and smiled. As embarrassing as the whole situation was, he couldn’t say he hadn’t benefited from it. Maybe he should think about sending the company a thank you note instead…


End file.
